


Best of teens ( and then some)

by orphan_account



Series: Smash bro’s: one shots and and a group chats [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Teen for some bad language, chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucina makes a group chat and it goes down hill from there





	1. Best of teens

**Author's Note:**

> Lucina=18  
> Richter=19  
> Shulk=18  
> Little Mac= 17  
> Joker= 16 or 17

Lucina L. Has made chat  
Lucina L. Has added Little Mac., Richter B., Shulk X., Ren A.  
Lucina L.: what’s up suckers  
Ren A.: why would you do this  
Lucina L.: cause i can  
Lucina L.: lurkers come out  
Little Mac: i despise this  
Shulk X: agreed  
Richter B: let’s face it we all knew it was coming  
Shulk X.: doesn’t mean I have to like it  
Richter B: that’s fair  
Lucina L. Changed their name to ‘Marth’  
‘Marth’ changed Ren A.’s name to jokester  
‘Marth’ changed Richter B.’s name to the better Simon  
‘Marth’ changed Shulk X.’s name to foresight  
‘Marth’ changed Little Mac.’s name to small but deadly  
‘Marth’ changed chat name to the best of teens

‘Marth’:perfect  
Jokester: *sighhhhh*  
‘Marth’: my dad just walked in and thought I was Marth I’m crying  
Better Simon: rip  
Better Simon: also what do you mean better Simon?  
Foresight: …  
Small but deadly: …  
Jokester: …  
‘Marth’: …  
‘Marth’: well your hotter for one  
Jokester: L U C I N A  
‘Marth’: what?  
Small but deadly: w h y w o u l d y o u t e l l h i m  
Foresight: you guys act as if he didn’t already know  
Better Simon: Jesus  
Small but deadly: is our lord and savior yes  
Jokester: I just watched richter hit his head on a table get up and walk away  
Jokester: he was sitting with Simon to and now Simon just looks confused and worried  
‘Marth’: rip  
Better Simon: I hate you all  
Foresight: lies


	2. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time!

Best of teens  
‘Marth’: I’m bored  
Jokester: sooooo…  
‘Marth’: we should tell stories!  
Small but deadly: surprisingly wholesome   
Foresight: it really is  
Better Simon: what they said  
‘Marth’: we should tell each other what happened when we first joined smash bros!  
Foresight: sounds fun!  
Small but deadly: Luce you go first  
‘Marth’: i was going to anyway bitch  
‘Marth’: so here it is; when I first came I avoided Marth at all costs because you know I hid my identity by acting like him so I was avoiding him at all costs   
‘Marth’: but the robins must of talked to him because he came up to me   
‘Marth’: crying  
‘Marth’: and said and I quote  
‘Marth’: “your so beautiful!!?”  
‘Marth’: and then he sees my eyes and goes “you have the have the mark!? Of naga!?”  
‘Marth’: and I go “ya?? I’m your granddaughter”  
‘Marth’: and he just starts crying even more and I’m freaking out and he goes “my granddaughter is so beautiful!!!!!!!”  
‘Marth’: he then ran around screaming I “have a granddaughter!!!!”  
‘Marth’: that’s how everyone else got to know me  
Better Simon: that’s basically what happened to me but with Simon   
‘Marth’: nice  
Foresight: I guess I’ll go next then   
Foresight: when I first got here, all anyone would talk about was my swimsuit skin.   
Foresight: then later, I was working out in the pool, and fucking peach walked up and goes  
Foresight: “nice abs” ;)  
‘Marth’: spaksjkdmaloqjsnxjaoks  
Jokester : omg  
Small but deadly: no…!  
Better Simon: there goes my childhood  
Better Simon: guess I’ll go then   
Better Simon: Simon did the same thing Marth did and all anyone would say to me was how much hotter I am compared to Simon   
Better Simon: It was awkward   
Jokester: rip  
Small but deadly: my turn I guess   
Small but deadly: when I first came people kept making fun of me for my hight   
Small but deadly: so when I won my first match  
Small but deadly: (it was against Samus)  
Small but deadly: people were really surprised   
Small but deadly: you could hear a gasp go through the crowd  
Small but deadly: it was great   
Foresight: nice  
‘Marth’: we love that  
‘Marth’: Ren your turn  
Jokester: finnnneeee  
Jokester: when I first came 5 people tried to take off my mask and another 5 flirted with me. I had no idea what to do  
Jokester: some of the flirting was really aggressive   
Jokester: it was scary   
‘Marth’: this was fun


	3. Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame richter

Better Simon: Lucina do you have a fire emblem group chat?  
‘Marth’: …  
‘Marth’: I’ll make one now!  
Foresight: why would you do that?  
Better Simon: because I can  
Lucina L. Made new chat  
Lucina L. Added Marth L., Ike R., Chrom L., Roy C., Corrin F., Corrin M., Robin F., Robin M.   
Lucina L. Named chat fire emblem crew  
Lucina L. Changed their name to the Lucina Bryant  
Lucina Bryant Changed Marth L.’s name to Walmarth   
Lucina Bryant changed Ike R.’s name Ikea  
Lucina Bryant changed Roy C.’s name to Roy’s-r-us  
Lucina Bryant changed Chrom L.’s name to Google Chrom  
Lucina Bryant changed Robin F.’s name to Robin Tuesday   
Lucina Bryant changed Robin M.’s name to Red Robin  
Lucina Bryant changed Corrin F.s name to Corrincake Factory   
Lucina Bryant changed Corrin M.’s name to Corrin Klein  
Lucina Bryant: blame Richter   
Ikea: god damn it  
Roy’s-r-us: someone will die here  
Roy’s-r-us: I love it  
Google Chrom: Lucina why?  
Lucina Bryant: Richter told me to  
Corrincake Factory: I’m going after Simon  
Red Robin: why  
Corrin Klein: if Simon never existed, Richter wouldn’t ether  
Walmarth: take away my grandpa bud you die  
Robin Tuesday: why not just go after Richter   
Corrincake Factory:… because that’s to much work  
Google Chrom: that’s fair  
Lucina Bryant: is no one gonna talk about the fact the Marth called Simon his grandpa bud?  
Ikea: no. No we’re not  
Lucina Bryant: k then   
Roy’s-r-us: did anyone else just hear Richter scream?  
Corrincake Factory: ;)  
Corrin Klein: ;)  
Red Robin: rip

best of teens  
‘Marth’: Richter did you die?  
Better Simon: wkjdgkjsgkjagldihekugw  
‘Marth’: I’ll take that as a yes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare

best of teens  
Foresight: Richter what happened yesterday   
Better Simon: the Corrin’s went after me.   
Better Simon: female Corrin turned into a dragon and male Corrin was riding on her back with his sword  
Foresight: Mac don’t even think about it  
Small but deadly: what swo  
Small but deadly: how the fuck did you know  
Foresight: read the name  
‘Marth’: that’s what the corrins were doing  
Jokester: is that why I heard Richter screaming yesterday?  
Better Simon: I don’t even know what i did  
‘Marth’: you gave me the idea to make a FE group chat  
Better Simon: oh that makes sense   
Fire emblem crew  
Red Robin: so what’s the point of this chat?  
Robin Tuesday: yes I’m a little confused about the purpose of the chat as well  
Lucina Bryant: it’s to make people suffer   
Roy’s-r-us: to make people suffer   
Lucina Bryant: yoooo  
Roy’s-r-us: yoooo  
Lucina Bryant: wanna be added to our best of teen GC?  
Roy’s-r-us: hell ya   
Lucina Bryant: hold on  
best of teens  
‘Marth’ added Roy C.  
‘Marth’ changed Roy C.’s name it’s ya boi  
‘Marth’: he is one of us  
Better Simon: one of us  
Foresight: one of us  
Jokester: one of us  
Small but deadly: one of us  
It’s ya boi: I can smell the chaos radiating off the chat  
It’s ya boi: I love it  
Foresight: you’ll fit in here nicely   
Better Simon: you act as if he doesn’t already know us  
Jokester: but he doesn’t know us very well  
Small but deadly: that’s fair  
‘Marth’: let’s play truth or dare!  
It’s ya boi: fun  
Small but deadly: ok  
Foresight: something bad will happen  
Foresight: I’m so in  
Jokester: a classic. It would be a crime not to  
Better Simon: let’s gooo  
‘Marth’: Ren truth or dare  
Jokester: truth  
‘Marth’: weakkkk  
‘Marth’: who was your first kiss?  
Jokester: ………  
Jokester: I haven’t   
Better Simon: w h a t   
Foresight: t h e   
Small but deadly: f u c k  
‘Marth’: your like the hottest person here besides Richter   
It’s ya boi: is he doesn’t have a chance none of us do  
‘Marth’: we’re screwed   
Jokester: any way Roy truth or dare  
It’s ya boi: I’m no pussy dare  
Jokester: kiss marth on the cheek  
It’s ya boi: … fine  
Small but deadly: Roy’s finna die  
Fire emblem crew  
Walmarth: Roy what the f u c k  
Roy’s-r-us: it was a dare!  
Walmarth: lucina was your Group chats idea  
Lucina Bryant: …maybe?…  
Walmarth: i will destroy all of you  
Roy’s-r-us: lucina runjsisowooksjjsk  
Lucina Bryant: Roy?  
Roy’s-r-us: hello this is marthkslwo  
Roy’s-r-us: this is Roy again lucina run!  
Lucina Bryant: I already am!   
Best of teens  
Better Simon: why did I just see lucina and Roy being chased by marth down the hall?  
Small but deadly: it must be because of the dare.   
Foresight: ya know, maybe we should stop playing  
Jokester: agreed   
Small but deadly: agreed  
Better Simon: agreed


	5. mask time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mask time

Best of teens  
'Marth': ...   
'Marth': Ren why did I just see you walking around in my mask?  
Jokester:.... I have no idea what your talking about  
Small but deadly: send pics  
it's ya boi: send pics   
Better Simon: send pics   
Foresight: send pics   
*'marth' sent a picture*   
(It's of Ren looking shocked while wearing Lucina's mask)  
Jokester: N O  
Foresight: pffft  
Better Simon: oh my Lord  
It's ya boi: this is better then I thought it would be   
Small but deadly: this is my new lock screen  
Jokester: God damn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, I haven't had a way to post


	6. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna die on Wednesday

Best of teens  
Jokester: oh god it’s here  
‘Marth’: what’s here?  
Small but deadly: oh god it’s here??  
Jokester: it is   
‘Marth’ : WHATS HERE?  
small but deadly: school  
Jokester: school  
It’s ya boi: what’s school?  
Foresight: ^^  
‘Marth:^^  
Better Simon: ^^  
Small but deadly: I- you’ve never been to school? You know... the building where you learn?  
It’s ya boi: I was taught in the palace   
‘Marth’: same  
Foresight: I was taught at home  
Better Simon : ^^  
Jokester: I’m suing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!


End file.
